Atlantis 101
Atlantean Culture From the Seachild Website *Its population appear to have enjoyed a mixed Stone Age and Bronze Age civilization. *They knew sufficient astronomy to have an accurate calendar; they were probably the first to conceive of the zodiacs; they mummified their dead; worshipped a water god called Poseidon to whom bulls were sacrificed; and were somehow connected to Sun worship and later Moon worship. *The Atlanteans also had knowledge of building and agriculture, and at some time during their evolution, they developed a system of hieroglyphics for dates and astronomical events. *The Atlantean form of writing did not seem to be in any way even a remote ancestor of writing as we know it, which was evolved by the Phoenicians as an adaptation of Assyrian cuneiform. *Sykes speculated that the dominant race of the Atlanteans were reddish in color, medium height, and had slightly egg shaped heads with sloping foreheads. *Certain of the Atlantean customs have survived until today such as the couvade system (the husband goes into purdah on the birth of the child); artificial cranial deformation (creating egg shaped skulls by means of bandages or boards still exists from Africa to British Columbia); and Cyclopean architecture (found from Egypt to Peru and the Baltic Coast to Stonehenge). *When Atlantis was submerged, some people migrated to Central America, up the Amazon to the border of Peru, Bolivia, and Columbia. *Others took the eastern route and crossed the Sahara Sea to the lower reaches of the Nile. *As survivors struggled in new lands, the advance toward higher civilization and technology advanced much slower in some areas than others. -Some images: Alantean Religon From the Seachild Website *In September 1950 in Atlantis, Sykes wrote The Sex Of Sun And Moon Gods in which he stated, “... in the earliest stages all gods were females... the first goddess, the giver of life, was personified in the Sun. *Later, when the attentions of our present Moon had become pressing, it was considered as her son or lover. *The planet Venus seems to have been masculine at some early stage... The original trinity: Sun Mother, Moon Father, and Venus Son, remained the kernel of the Fertile Crescent religions for thousands of years... The most interesting point is that in all these early religions men were the children of the representatives of the gods on earth, and not the objects of their creation.” *In Sykes’ October 1964 article Atlantis — The Situation As We Now See It, Sykes speculated that during part of the existence of Atlantis there was no moon; thus, the prevailing religion was sun worship, “But during the last few centuries of its existence our present moon, a large asteroid or a small planet with an eccentric orbit gradually began to come into the picture, bringing with it natural disasters each time it approached the earth. *Because of this, there must have been a sharp religious fight between those who were anxious to placate the new gods of the moon, probably by means of human sacrifice and other rites, and their opponents who still worshipped the sun. It is because of the memory of this that all lunar gods and goddesses are popularly linked with black magic.” Atlantean Civilization and History *From the Wikipedia Article on the Root Race: The civilization of Atlantis Main article: Atlantis *During long period of time when Atlantis was ruled by the Toltecs (the ancestors of the Amerindians), the civilization of Atlantis was at its height. *This was the period between about 1,000,000 and 900,000 years ago, called the Golden Age of Atlantis. *The Atlanteans had many luxuries and conveniences. *Their capital city was called The City of the Golden Gates. *At its height, it had two million inhabitants. *There were extensive aqueducts leading to the city from a mountain lake. *The Atlanteans had airships powered by the vril that could seat two to eight people. *The economic system was socialist like that of the Incas. *Atlanteans were the first to develop organized warfare. *The military deployed vril-powered air battleships that contained 50 to 100 fighting men. *These air battleships deployed poison gas bombs. *The infantry fired fire-tipped arrows. *The Toltecs on Atlantis worshipped the Sun in temples as grand as those of ancient Egypt that were decorated in bright colors. *The sacred word used in meditation was Tau (this was the equivalent of the Aryan sacred word Om). *As noted above, the Toltecs colonized all of North America and South America and thus became the people we know as the Amerindians. *The downfall of Atlantis started when some of the Toltecs began to practice black magic about 850,000 BC, corrupted by the dragon "Thevetat", remembered as Devadatta as the opponent of Buddha. *The people began to become selfish and materialistic. *Soon thereafter, the Turanians (the ancestors of the people we now know as the Turkic peoples) became dominant in much of Atlantis. *The Turanians continued the practice of black magic which reaches its height about 250,000 BC and continued until the final sinking of Atlantis, although they were opposed by white magicians. *The Master Morya incarnated as the Emperor of Atlantis in 220,000 BC to oppose the black magicians. *The black magicians used magical spells to breed human-animal chimeras to use as sex slaves. *They also had an army composed of chimeras that were composites composed of a human body with the heads of fierce predators such as lions, tigers and bears, that ate enemy corpses on the battlefield. *The war between the white magicians and the black magicians continued until the end of Atlantis. *The Masters of the Ancient Wisdom telepathically warned their disciples (the white magicians) to flee Atlantis in ships while there was still time to get out before the final cataclysm. *As noted above, the final sudden submergence of Atlantis due to earthquakes occurred in 9,564 BC . Spirit Science's Video Series on the history of Atlantis *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKFTNHjCovU *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSY6on-M9Vw *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7gsTMGeHzo *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2GdpWhBi3A *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5dZhuLI2Ug Atlantean Magic http://weirdcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Atlantian_Magic Sources *This Website is the source of the info on Atlantean Religon: http://www.seachild.net/atlantis/culture.html *The Website below is the source of information on Atlantean Civilization http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Root_race#The_fourth_root_race_.28Atlantean.29